warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Hawkfeather
HawkFeather is a long-haired white she-cat with brown patches and brown tail. She has piercing yellow eyes, a nick in her left ear, and a scar going across the bridge of her muzzle. Names Kit: HawkKit Apprentice: HawkPaw Warrior: HawkFeather Senior Warrior: HawkFeather StarClan: HawkFeather Education Mentor: ClawTail Apprentices: FoxTuft, DogFang, PetalWhisker, OtterNose Family Mother - FeatherTuft Father - ClawTail Foster Mother: FoxFlower Brothers - CrowClaw Sisters - FeatherPool, LeafBreeze Aunts - PoolSong, BrokenLeaf Uncles - ThunderStrike, LightningWhisker Half-Aunts - FlowerHeart, RedFlower Half-Uncles - LionSeer Grandmothers - MudStorm, FeatherWing Grandfathers - TigerFur, StormClaw Backstory HawkFeather has a hawk's feather behind her ear in honer of her bravery. She has proven herself a brave kit when she was physically and mentally abused by her foster mother, FoxFlower. HawkFeather and her father killed FoxFlower, because she killed her own kits. HawkFeather could not have kits for an unknown reason, but this was for her own good. Even if HawkFeather had kits, she would protect the nursery. ClawTail thought she was the bravest warrior of all, and when she was put down, a claw mark from her was left on FeatherClan's Tree of Bravery. She left a scratch mark when she was a kit. This is also when she recieved her feather. Appearances/Summary HawkFeather's Secret Four kits are welcomed into the light of FeatherClan. All four kits never met their mother, because she died while giving birth. The kits' father, ClawTail, named the kits CrowKit, FeatherKit, LeafKit, and the bravest kit, HawkKit. As she grows, her life is harder. Her foster mother abused her starting at two moons. Her brother and sister were all nearly killed at the sight of FoxFlower. Quote from Book: "Listen, FoxFlower!'' You're a murderer and an abuser. Why should you even deserve to live?! All you do is abuse me. My sisters and brother are lucky they live a perfect life! I wish our real mother was here to kill you, mouse-brained fox-hearted cat!"'' ClawTail's Goodbye CrowClaw, FeatherPool, LeafBreeze and HawkFeather are at battle with their father, who has turned into a Dark Forest cat. HawkFeather tried to protect her kin, but ClawTail became more powerful as HawkFeather attempted. HawkFeather's brother and sisters were nearly killed at the sight of her bravery. She watched as her father stared back at HawkFeather and her kin, but never got a word from the cat. She attacked her father with her sisters and brother that night, and their mother watched as the surviving kits cried. FeatherClan was sorrowed as HawkFeather, CrowClaw, LeafBreeze and FeatherPool cried, but FoxFlower was laughing quietly while staring at her foster daughters and son. Quote from Book: "ClawTail, what has given you the right to be like this? You always told us to follow StarClan, and we did. You've lied to us this whole time?" FoxFlower's Farewell After the death of ClawTail, HawkFeather's next victim, FoxFlower. She is told to kill her foster mother by StarClan, and HawkFeather understood the concept of their command. She spoke to FoxFlower about what her kin have thought about her, and she never believed HawkFeather. She had no choice but to easily kill FoxFlower in one blow, and the Dark Forest cat returned for a payback on her death. Quote from Book: "FoxFlower, I have no choice but to kill you. You're a fox-hearted monster living in a forest that doesn't fit your kind. The Dark Forest will take you in as a murderer. You shouldn't have ever done this. FeatherClan and StarClan are wishing me that I do this, and I will." Quote ''"Attention is the last thing I need. Who cares about our father? He's a Dark Forest cat. No other cat in this forest will know about our dead kin, and I'll make sure of it. Our lives are kithood now. Let's go." HawkFeather informing her brother and sisters about too much attention in HawkFeather's Secret, Page 307 ''Category:She-Cats Category:Warriors Category:Characters With Siblings Category:Sparrowfeather's Characters Category:StarClan Cats